


Remind Me... of How It Used To Be

by RegisteredFangirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Help... I'm in Love With Fictional Boys!, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of studying, I'm Bad At Tagging, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Memory Loss, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegisteredFangirl/pseuds/RegisteredFangirl
Summary: Waking up in the human world, with no memory of Devildom, the MC makes her way in the world. Visions and voices haunt her dreams of people that seem so familiar, but so far away. How will MC cope? Will she be able to remember anything...?
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

_“ **Y/N… my love, how I adore you. Here in my arms…”**_ The deep soothing voice in your ear whispered. You could feel strong arms around your shoulders, holding you close to someone. You breathed in his musky scent and sighed peacefully. All of this… so familiar… so right… but so far away.

The blaring alarm clock in your ear is the thing that finally woke you from your dream, man. You looked at the time and sighed. ‘Another day.’ You thought to yourself as you got up and went to the bathroom for your morning routine.

Looking in the mirror, you brushed your hair into a messy bun (or favorite hairstyle) and decided to put on some makeup to brighten up your face a little.

_**“Darling, you would look amazing in this shade. Here let me help you put it on.”** A _cheerful voice called from the back on your mind. You looked up again and felt the weight of sadness in your chest. The voices had been coming more and more over the past month, but you could never place a face or a name with them.

All different sounding, all different feelings, all different men… but nothing was coming from it besides a sense of losing something precious. The headaches were the worst part of all of this. Agonizing pain that could send you to the floor, but something was always being held back like a dam holding back water.

You shook your head and decided to head to the kitchen to feed yourself before work. A small piece of toast and a cup of coffee sounds like something your stomach could manage this morning.

The coffee was brewing, and the sunlight was seeping into the kitchen past the curtains of your window. You felt like the sun was your enemy for some reason. Like the days should always feel like night, but the toaster popping pulled you away from your thoughts.

Breakfast completed, and the stray cat that hung around your home was fed for the morning; you went down to the bus stop near your home and waited for the usual 8 AM bus to take you downtown.

‘Hope Delilah isn’t working today… creeps me out by just staring sometimes.’ You thought as you checked your phone and saw a text from your best friend. You smiled as she had sent a picture of her in her apron at the café waiting for you. The café you worked at was small and a local favorite for hipsters and people looking for a quiet spot in the bustling city. The atmosphere reminded you of a restaurant you saw in your dreams once, but the name escaped you.

The bus arrived on time, and you went for the usual spot in the back away from people. Chugging to life, the bus moved on its route, and you closed your eyes for a few moments of peace.

Secretly you were hoping to hear the voice of the man again. All you can ever see of him is red eyes that bore into your very souls. His words are always sweet when talking to you, but something darker still looms in the background. Like the man is protecting you against his chest from the horrors behind him.

A sudden stop made you open your eyes, and you could tell your stop was coming up soon. You decided to get up and pull the rope to get off. Walking never let sour in the mornings when heading to work. Getting off the bus, you continued down the street, avoiding passing people and trying to clear your head for the upcoming shift. You get to the café with a few minutes to spare and walk through a side door and go into the break room. Your apron is hanging on the rack, and you strip off your jacket to get ready.

“Good morning, Y/N.” A voice behind you said. You jumped a little but cringed internally.

“Good morning Delilah. How are you this morning?” You asked politely. Delilah began on how she was and the usual gossip of the night before. Her standard day was staying at home with her family and then sneaking out late at night to party. Honestly, with how her family treats her like a servant, sometimes you don’t blame her for sneaking out, but not your place to comment.

You get out onto the floor while Delilah is still talking, and you see your best friend. She is beginning to brew some beans, and she waved at you happily. Delilah took the hint and went to the back to make sure they had pastries baking away.

“That girl needs to get out a little more. Only seems like she talks to you. Never speaks to me like I’m her BFF.” Your friend says with a soft laugh.

You roll your eyes and smile. “I’m hoping it won’t be like last shift where she just stared at me for like 10 minutes straight.”Your friend laughed and agreed before checking the clock and opening the door. You put on your brave face and waited for the usual morning flood to come in through the doors.

Halfway through the morning, you looked up and saw one of your regulars. A silver-haired man, about your age, dressed in all black and with a soft smile, approached the counter. 

“Good morning Solomon.” You smiled before going to grab a cup. “The usual?”

“Yes, please, but also I was wondering if I could also get a few of your pastries? My friend is dying for something sweet this morning.” Solomon smiled before getting out his card.

“Ok, how many would you like?” You ask as you poured in some steamed milk into the coffee.

“Oh… probably two dozen,” Solomon said casually. You turned and looked at him with a wide-eyed expression.

“Really? One person will eat two dozen pastries?” You asked before looking at the man who just shrugged and smiled.

You went back to making his coffee and shook your head. “Wow, sounds like something Beel would do. He does love sweets in the mornings.” You said absentmindedly before your body decided to freeze against your will.

‘That… that name.. how.. who..’ You thought before the pain blindsided you. You gasped and gripped the counter.

“Y/N? Are you alright?!” Solomon asked before he got the attention of your friend. She came rushing over to you and rubbed your back gently. Your friend called for Delilah and escorted you to the back.

‘Orange… hair…? Purple eyes?’ You kept thinking about the name Beel and begged your mind to give you a face. Your friend brought you water and your migraine medicine. You took the pills and swallowed down the water before opening your eyes to see her wincing.

“I can’t believe that doctor can’t do more for these migraines. That is honestly ridiculous, look at the pain you are in right now.” She said softly before going to turn down the lights.

“Not a migraine… doesn’t feel like one.” You said softly before she pushed a little more water into you. “Well, it’s definitely something…” She said before looking at you again and frowning. “What was it this time?”

“A name… Beel. Can’t stop thinking about orange hair and purple eyes.” You whispered to her a little guilty. You never wanted your friend to see you in this much pain, but she was the only one who believed you about the dreams and thoughts.

“Beel… Like Beelzebub?” She asked. The pain intensified for a moment as you nodded. You were trembling and trying to take deep breaths when your manager came in.

“Hey, girls… Delilah told me what happened. Y/N, why don’t you go home today. I know migraines can get pretty bad.” She said softly. “Your friend can take you home and come back.” You nodded, and your friend agreed to get you home then come back as soon as she could. Your manager nodded and wished you well before getting back to the customers. Delilah came in for a moment to check on you and instructed your friend to take excellent care of you.

“Don’t worry, I will.” She said before helping you up to your feet. Delilah looked you over again and asked that you rest and feel better. You thanked her quietly before being taken to the car your friend owned and being whisked away home.

The drive was quick and quiet for the most part; traffic decided to die down for the moment and made it easier to get to your apartment. Your friend parked outside the building and helped you out of the car. By now, the pain has subsided, but the burn was still there behind your eye. It felt like the eye was going to pop out from the flames and pressure, but you knew that would pass as well.

Heading up to the 2nd floor, your friend had your purse and took the keys out to unlock the stable door. You leaned against the walls and was quietly thanking her for bringing you home and for listening to her.

“It’s what friends do.” She said back softly. Bringing you into the apartment, she set down the purse and keys near the front door and helped you to bed. “Do you need the bathroom or anything before I go?” She asked. You shook your head no as you kicked off your shoes and cuddled under the blankets on your bed.

“Call me if you need anything… alright?” She said before checking over you again. You just nodded and closed your eyes to sleep. She let herself out, and the door clicking shut was the last noise you heard before drifting off to sleep.

**_“Hey, Y/N, can you set up my camera in the gym for me? I want to record what I’m doing with my workouts.” The voice asks you with a smile._ **

**_You agreed happily and set up his phone against some weights. You were only there to support and cheer on the tall man. He liked your company a lot, probably even more than he enjoyed food._ **

**_“Ok.. here I go. Make sure you cheer loudly for me, Y/N.” He smiled before getting into the zone. You cheered loudly for the orange-haired man and could feel a burst of love flood your system._ **

**_He was your sweet hungry boy… how could you ever forget… Beelzebub._ **

You woke up covered in sweat and gasping for air. Looking around for Beelzebub and the gym but only found emptiness and your room. You felt your heart lurch in your chest before beginning to sob quietly into your pillow.

You missed your sweet Beel.


	2. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out with friends is the perfect way to get the pestering thoughts out of your mind... Right? Some demons are just too much to forget

It had been a week since your remembrance of Beelzebub and the dreams became more realistic as the days passed. You could literally feel the orange-haired demon holding you close and the heat that came from his body. You sighed into your pillow and checked your phone for the time. Only 20 more minutes until your alarm would ring, signaling another day working in the café. Giving up on the chance for a little more shut-eye you decide to get up early and take a quick shower.

The water was warm and soothing against your skin, and you felt another sigh building up in your chest. You felt trapped honestly like you were meant to be elsewhere but stuck in this realm of existence.

‘Maybe a fun night out with friends would do me some good. I have been pretty distant recently.’ You thought as you washed your hair. You closed your eyes to rinse and suddenly felt the gently caress of hands on your skin. Trailing along your hips and up your sides. The touch was sweet but alluring, hinting at more than just a passing graze. You sighed as the hands went back down to your hips and then up your back.

**_“How beautiful you are for me… my sweet Y/N. I wish to see you like this every moment of the day. Vulnerable… blissful…”_ **

You shivered as the voice was right in your ear, but when you opened your eyes there was nothing. That man’s scent was still floating around, and you felt like screaming. He meant something to you… you know he did, but nothing was being recalled from memory. Your phone ringed at you again signaling the time was up in the shower and you quickly dried off and dressed for the long day ahead.

At the café, the same customers came in and ordered. It was unusually quiet that morning, but it was a gloomy day so maybe everyone decided to stay in and relax.

Solomon came in and smiled at you. “Hello Y/N,” He said happily. “Good morning Solomon. Same as usual? Or would you like the whole bakery this time?” You joked with him. He let out a small laugh and shook his head.

“Just the coffee this time please.” You nodded and went to work on his coffee while Delilah took his payment. You glanced over your shoulder to see Delilah and Solomon talking quietly to each other.

‘Hmm, maybe they know each other?’ You thought as Solomon had leaned in closer to whisper to the girl. They both glanced at you and you turned away quickly to finish up. Solomon thanked you for the coffee and said his goodbyes before leaving. Delilah looked at you before going to the back and getting more cups.

Your friend came over and smiled. “Hey, you… Do you wanna do me a favor?” She smiled sweetly. You knew the look and it always led to you being dragged someplace for an adventure, it usually ended up lousy for you, but a good time for her.

“Depends on the favor.” You said as you faced your friend and arched your eyebrow at her. You were determined to stand your ground... for a little bit at least. “You’ll love this. There is a new club downtown that is having their grand opening tonight and I got tickets! Do you want to come with me? And Delilah?” Your friend squealed in excitement.

You laughed a little as she did a small dance and shook your head. “Alright… since you asked so nicely…” You began before your best friend hugged you tightly and jumped up and down.

“You won't regret this! It’s gonna be a blast. Make sure you wear your little black dress tonight. Maybe you could get a free drink out of this.” She winked before going to tell Delilah about the plans to meet up. You shook your head and saw another customer come in and headed back to work for the morning.

The day felt like it crawled by, but soon it was time to head out and your friend said to meet up at her house after you got dressed. You told her you would call on your way and Delilah followed your friend to her apartment.

The bus ride was uneventful, which was a good thing since you were scouring the internet for some great makeup looks. You wanted to look natural, but still with some flare to it.

_**"Darling I have the best look for you. Pop of color on your lips and eyes and all-natural for the rest. No demon or boy could rest you then.”** _A cheery voice squealed as you entered your room. Your head decided to start pounding and you willed away the headache with sheer determination and some pain killers. Nothing was gonna stop you from going out tonight with your friends.

You changed from work clothes into your black dress and another voice came up from behind you _“ **Oi! Make sure you wear gold accents! For the Grea…”**_ The name cut off and you felt your head almost explode. You soon were on the ground grasping your hair and panting through the pain. You closed your eyes to let the nausea pass and all you could see was a shade of pink and white mixed with gold. The vision and nausea soon passed, and you were finally able to stand up. You checked the mirror and saw how pale you looked. Something tickled in the back of your mind about blush, skin routine, and rest but you turned those thoughts away quickly. No need for another round of piercing pain.

You grabbed a pair of black heels to match your dress before heading over the bathroom to fix your hair and do your makeup. You decided to do a natural look for your foundation, hints of gold for eyeshadow, and a pop of red lipstick. You fix your hair into a loose updo and then you were satisfied with your look.

A gold necklace and nude clutch purse completed your look and for the first time in a while, you actually felt pretty. You checked the mirror once again before heading out the door.

The ride over to your friend’s apartment was slow going and you actually got a lot of compliments from other women on the bus. Men were checking you out as well, but it felt dirty for some reason. Like you are only meant to be for someone’s else eyes. You shivered a little and looked out the window to distract yourself.

In the reflection, you saw yourself and the lights of the bus, but when it went into a tunnel you saw a man with champagne-colored hair sitting behind you smiling. You looked into his golden eyes before he winked at you and the man disappeared. You turned around to check and there was nobody there. You didn’t feel scared for some reason, it was like you were expecting him to try and charm you. Your stop came up soon after the tunnel and you got off the bus carefully in your heels.

Making your way across the street was easy and up the 5th floor, you went. You knocked on the door and could hear some music playing in the apartment. Delilah opened the door and smiled. “Hey there.” She said as she stepped aside for you. “You clean up nice.”

“Thanks, Delilah you look great as well.” You said back as you observed her look. She was wearing all black and she was stunning in her stilettos. You suddenly felt inferior to her but set your purse down to check on your friend. She was finishing up her makeup and she smiled when she saw you.

“Hey, girl. You look amazing.” She said before slipping into her shoes. “Thanks, honey. Delilah is looking pretty awesome as well. She looks amazing in that bodycon dress.” You said back looking in the mirror once more. “I know right! She is killing it.” Your friend said before checking her lipstick once more before heading out of the bathroom with you. Everyone was ready to go and have a good time tonight at the club.

What felt like hours later you were a little hot and tipsy in the club. The music was blasting from the stereos and the bar was hopping with patrons. You were in the middle of a dance with Delilah when your friend tapped your shoulder and asked if you wanted another drink. You shouted back a yes and then went back to dancing. Delilah was smiling and having a good time, but she looked a little stiff on the floor. Like it was her first time out or something, but you paid no mind to it as you closed your eyes and enjoyed the beat.

You felt free for the first time in forever, but still, there was a lingering thought about the man from the bus and what The Grea meant. The man from the bus looked so familiar and you couldn’t place the voice of the other one. Both felt so close to your heart. Your friend came back and pulled you back to the table you all had picked out earlier. You smiled and looked at the pink drink in front of you.

“Wow... that’s gonna be really sweet.” You shouted over the beats. “Yeah, but it was the special tonight. It’s called Lusty Scorpion… apparently, it's sweet then hits you with the spice from around the rim.”

Lusty… Champagne colored hair, reddish-yellow eyes, charming, winking, pink… Asmodeus! The Grea… Is the Great Mammon! Your party boys! How could you ever forget your “first” demon and the most fashionable demon in… in… where are they from!? You looked up at your friend and began to shake. Something felt like it was breaking in the back of your skull and was tearing apart at the seams. You felt the familiar sharp pain before your friend looked at you and gasped. You were apparently crying from what your friend’s reaction told you. She held up a napkin and began to blot away the tears.

“I… I remember them.” You shouted. Your friend gave you a confused look. “2 more boys. Asmodeus and Mammon. My party crew… my fun nights out with boys.” You said before shaking a little and beginning to cry harder. Your friend came around the table and gave you a hug. You willed yourself to calm down in public, but it wasn’t working. Delilah came over and saw you crying. She stepped in and grabbed your purse and her own. “Let’s get her home.” She called out. Your friend agreed and began to make their way through the club and out the main doors.

Your friend’s car wasn’t parked too far away, and you were thankful no one was asking you any questions.

‘First Beel, now Asmo and Mammon… who else am I forgetting?’ You pondered before getting into the back with Delilah. She draped her jacket over you and pulled you close to her. You were taken back a little but her actions but grateful, nonetheless. “How you doing back there?” Your friend asked quietly before heading back to her place.

“Fine… just… just processing it all.” You said back quietly. You snuggled into Delilah for her warmth and wished that it were Beel you were snuggling with instead. Delilah looked at you then your friend for context, but your friend shook her head and it was left at that. “Sleepover at my place. You don’t need to be alone right now.” Your friend said worriedly.

"Would love a sleepover with Asmo right now…” You whispered to yourself, but the stiffening of Delilah made you blush. ‘Does she know Asmo? Is she a witch maybe?’ The car ride was quiet after that and soon 3 girls were in your friend’s apartment and kicked off their heels.

“Whoever invented heels, I hope they are burning in hell. Ugh, my feet.” Your friend said as she rubbed her feet. You quietly agreed and Delilah just hummed in agreement. You felt yourself slowly getting sleepier by the minute, so you asked for some makeup wipes and the bathroom. Your friend got up and got you into the bathroom before shutting the door.

“2 more boys… wow how many demons did you met?” Your friend said trying to break the ice. “More than just the 3 I remember… I just know there is more…” You said hopeful as the makeup was wiped away and your tiredness showed.

“You need to sleep, girl. No leaving tonight ok?” Your friend said. You nodded and asked for a pillow and blanket for the couch. “Nah… sleep with me tonight. You know I don’t care. Delilah can have the couch or the spare bedroom.” You hugged your friend in thanks before opening the bathroom door and heading to the bedroom. You found some of the old clothes you stored over here for late nights and changed quickly.

You could hear your friend and Delilah’s muffled voices in the other room, but the siren call of bed was too much to ignore. You climbed in and turned off the lights. You knew your friend would be in shortly, but for now, sleep sounded amazing.

**_“Y/N… sleep well. The Mammon will be here all night if you need me.”_** Mammon’s voice whispered to you as you finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I was hoping to get this done earlier but school is kicking my butt at the moment, so I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the visions becoming more like flashbacks... is there a chance that something may finally click for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, this is getting good! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also spoiler alert 4 for the price of 1... You'll see.

Days passed since the nightclub episode and more voices kept coming to you in your dreams. They always sounded so far away from you, but their forms were closed by.

Conversations about a school, homework, hanging out within this possible town or realm. It was becoming too much for your mind to handle. You kept calling in sick to work and were worried about getting fired, but the fatigue and constant headaches kept you in bed most days. Your friend and Delilah came by every day to check on you and were cooking for you. You felt weak from not eating, but the bed was much more comfortable. Delilah and your friend were on the verge of taking you to see a doctor when you finally did show up for a shift.

“Oh my God… Y/N. You look so tired and pale honey.” Your friend said as she checked you over and touched your forehead to check for a fever. “I know…” You said back quietly. You didn’t have the energy to move, but here you were. Your manager was surprised to see you but kept any comments to themselves. You were grateful for that part, but you almost felt suffocated by your friend and Delilah’s hovering.

Solomon came in and smiled at you. “Welcome back. I was hoping to see you again Y/N.” He said before his smile dropped a little. “Are you feeling alright? You look weak.” “Yeah, Solomon I’m fine. The usual?” You asked as you rang in his order. He agreed and looked over to Delilah. She gave him a shrug and kept working. You took your time making his coffee and almost spilled it once or twice. Lack of food and too much sleep were taking their toll, but you pushed on to give him the coffee.

“Thank you, Solomon. Have a good day.” You said quietly. Solomon just nodded and went to sit down at a table. ‘How unlike him…’ You thought before getting back to work. You kept the slower pace throughout the day, but it finally seemed like you were perking up near the end of the shift but the energy soon dissipated and you were back to the very sleepy girl from earlier that morning. Your friend and Delilah insisted that they take you home, and you agreed, The bus didn’t seem like a good place to sleep. The manager allowed the three of you to leave work early and wished you to feel better. You thanked them softly before being pulled away by your friend gently. Delilah took up the rear and the car ride home was spent in sleepy bliss.

Tucked in your bed you suddenly saw a man with purple eyes looking back you with a lazy smile. He was speaking words, but no sound could be heard. Like the ocean was rushing over your ears anytime he spoke. You were entranced by his eyes mostly, reminded you of Beel but… something a little different. The man played with a strand of your hair before closing his eyes again. You felt the heaviness on your eyelids and closed yours as well.

Waking up was a little surreal, you looked over and there was no one in your bed but the rushing wave sounds still clogged your hearing. Also, it wasn’t your normal room you were laying in. It was covered in greenery and there was a large black desk close by the bed. You shook your head in disbelief and soon you were up and into the hallway. The house was massive and apparently, your dream self knew the way to… somewhere. Passed a few rooms there were muffled speaking voices and soon in a large living room, you ended up. Asmo, Mammon, and Beel were all there and looked up at you. Mammon beckoned you over and suddenly you were able to hear all the commotion in the house with clarity. You let yourself be moved over to the white-haired demon and sat down next to him. Beel wrapped an arm around you and you felt happy and warm. Mammon scoffed Beel who paid no attention to him.

**_“Y/N…”_** Another voice called and you looked over to see the purple-eyed man from before. He smiled and had a cute cow pillow tucked under his arm, you looked at him with confusion in your eyes before your own mouth began to move for you.

“Hey, Belphie. Come join us… we’re just about to start the movie.”

Another crack in the wall of your mind splintered off and suddenly the light was overwhelming in the room. You squinted and felt Beel’s arms leave your shoulder. You looked around before the light was too much and you closed your eyes completely. Back in your own room, you sat up in bed and finally had the energy to move for the first time in over 4 days. You laid back down for a moment to take in the new demon… Belphie… Belphegor really but you knew he loved his nickname. Especially when you said it sleepily to him when you both napped together. You wiped your hand over your eyes and sighed softly. ‘What was that strange light? Never seen it before… Also no headache this time…’ You pondered before actually getting out of bed this time.

Shower and food were the next items on your list after throwing your sheets into the washer. A hot steamy bath sounded better than a shower, but you knew a shower would feel better. 30 minutes later and you were all pink and clean. You put on some moisturizer and you could feel Asmo’s smile from far away, it felt good to be back up and running but pacing yourself was key since inactivity was prevalent the past few days.

You went to your kitchen and found leftovers and was so glad that you had amazing friends. Heating them up was quick and easy, and your stomach thanked you for actual sustenance. The grumble your stomach let out made you smile and think of Beel. Thinking about the boys made you incredibly happy in all honesty, made it feel like everything was real instead of a weird dream, and that these were just fictional boys on like a phone game or something.

You checked your phone and texted a thank you to your friend for the food. You knew she would be at work by now, so you tucked it back into your shorts pocket. Finishing eating and putting the dish in the sink you moved to your couch and looked around your apartment. It always felt a little off, not exactly like home, but close to it. The room and the house you imagined had that… feeling to it. Like warmth and family were there but still, you had no idea where this house was or who even owned it. You sighed and pulled out your phone again growing a little bored. You checked out social media before changing over to a game that was a connect 3 puzzle game. You beat a couple of levels before sighing louder and tossing your phone aside.

“Need to do something else.” You said to yourself as you looked over to the bookshelf. “Maybe I’ll read for a little bit.” You went to the shelf and looked over the limited selection that was available to you. You picked out the old _Sherlock Holmes_ book your parents gave you when you were a teenager and decided to give it a go. After about an hour of reading, you were deep into the plot. You changed positions and curled into a little ball on the couch.

“Man… I wish Sa..” You began before the book dropped out of your hands and you cried out into a pillow. The pain was swift and piercing right behind your eyes before you closed them tightly to find yourself were in a library filled top to bottom with books and there was a blonde-haired man standing across from you.

**_“Y/N here is that book you were asking about. ‘The Curious Case of Cats’. Now don’t tell anyone I have this book or less. Also please return it in the same condition I gave it to you as. Anything less than perfection will result in serious bodily injury.”_ **

His smile was short-lived, but the kindness in his tone was prevalent. He wasn’t going to hurt you and you knew it. You just rolled your eyes at him and smiled promising that this was between you and him. Satan reached out and gently caressed your hand before allowing you to leave his darkened room. The pain shot you forward and onto the floor before you began to breathe heavily. You kept your eyes closed and waited for everything to pass, but you were not so lucky this. The pain kept up before intensifying again and pulling you back into another memory.

**_“Y/N… The new TSL manga series is coming out! Come with me to get them!”_** An excited voice called out from behind you. Blue hair was all you could see before he grabbed you by the shoulders and shook gently. " ** _I know I shut-in like me would never dare to go out with a normie like you, but I HAVE to have these for my TSL collection. They are coming out tonight so we have got to hurry to the…”_**

“Ok, Levi ok. Calm down a little. Yes, I will go with you to the shop with you to get them.” You said back with an easy laugh. Levi smiled at you before realizing he was still touching you and blushed. ‘Oh no.. Levi.exe has stopped working.’ You thought before pulling back out of his grip. “See you in a few Levi. Come to my room when you are ready to leave.”

The flashback was done, and you soon were back in your apartment instead of an aquarium filled room. You rolled over and somehow made it to the sink in the kitchen before retching. The pain was still flooding your system and the light behind your eyes was getting brighter every moment. You were able to take your phone out of your pocket and dialed your friend before passing out on the kitchen floor.

**_“Dove… my sweet Y/N. I love you more than there are stars in the night sky. I hope... you stay with me. For as long as possible. I have seen many humans in my time… but none as lovely, and as worthy of my love as you Y/N.”_ **

****

That voice… That sweet voice that rumbles in your ear late at night and makes your heart flutter with love. Who…

**_“Welcome to Devildom Y/N.”_ **

****

Diavolo! Lucifer! All my boys in Devildom! How... Who…

“Solomon!” You cried out before you heard banging on your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliffhanger! I know this chapter seems rushed and I do apologize for that but I wanted to kick off the plot more instead of giving every boy their own chapter (probably should have). Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Have a great day


	4. Return From Where Hence You Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are back, feelings are back, now time to return to the place you belong... A certain sorcerer can help you with that, but can he also help put the missing piece of your memory back into place?

You looked around the room for a moment before the banging started again, “Y/N!” It was your friend, and you shouted that the door was open. Your friend entered the apartment and ran to you on the kitchen floor. “Oh, my God! I’m calling an ambulance.” They said before grabbing out their phone.

“NO! No… I’m fine.” You said in between gasps of air. The pain was subsiding in your head, and you were finally able to take a few deep breaths.

“What do you mean, no? You are lying on the kitchen floor!” Your friend started before Delilah came in. You looked over to her, and she smiled and showed her sharp pointy teeth.

“Hello Y/N,” Delilah said in a lower voice. Your friend whipped around and stood up to protect you. “What the hell!?” Delilah began to radiate a black smoke around her form before a yellow light burst out from her head in 2 spots. Shifting forward, Delilah hunched over before the smoke enveloped her, and she turned into Little D Number 2.

“Little D!” You smiled as your friend stood there in a mix of shock and fear. The Little D came to you and nuzzled your face gently.

“Y/N… I was so worried that you would never remember me… or us.” They said before pulling back to look at you. The two of you looked at your friend, and they decided to sit on the couch. Little D offered to help you up, but you declined and was able to get up after another moment on the floor. You slowly made your way to the couch and sat next to your friend. They looked pale and shaken. You took their hand gently and waited for them to speak.

“… What… is…” They began but looked at you to finish.

“The ruler of Devildom, Lord Diavolo, he has little helpers around the castle. Little D has helped me with tasks before, and we are actually pretty close. They are always my security guard at the castle, and we hang out from time to time.” You explained. The Little D came over with 2 mugs of tea and soon settled between your legs and purred quietly. “Do they all purr like that?” Your friend asked, “Nope, just Number 2. Think they have been hanging with Satan too much and now has a thing for cats.” You chuckled and could feel all the memories, emotions, and thoughts untangling themselves from the barrier that held them back for so long. Your friend took a drink of their tea and hummed.

“Ok... So what exactly happened Y/N?” They asked. You took a drink as well and explained everything. “You finally have them back… All of them?” Your friend asked.

“Almost all of them. The biggest one I’m not remembering is how I lost my memories in the first place, and how I got back to the human world.” You said before setting your mug down. Little D perked up and brushed your leg. “The sorcerer will know that. We must speak to the sorcerer." You nodded and stood up before picking up Little D and holding them close.

“Wait… who is the sorcerer?” Your friend asked. “Solomon, the silver-haired regular from the café.” You said back before going to get changed. You set Little D on the bed and got on some jeans, a comfy shirt, and your most comfortable pair of shoes on before heading to the living room again.

“Has Solomon already been into the café today?” “No, he hasn’t… maybe he knows something?” Your friend inquired and then looked to Little D.

“The sorcerer watches over Y/N, per the request of Lucifer and Lord Diavolo himself. I know his place of residence.” Little D said before jumping down to the ground again. You watched as Little D turned into Delilah again and smiled at you. “Less conspicuous this way.” She said. Everyone just agreed and grabbed their belongings before heading out the door in a mad dash. Delilah took the passenger’s seat while you were in the back.

“D, do you have my DDD?” You asked. Delilah shook her head and asked your friend to turn at the stoplight. “The sorcerer is the one who has it. Safekeeping if something would have happened to you.” You nodded before looking at D again. “Why are you here, then? I know Lucifer and Diavolo asked Solomon, but what about you?”

“Mammon asked for me to be here for you,” D said softly. You felt your heart squeeze and nodded again. You felt pride and love flood your heart and make your eyes sting with unshed tears. D turned back around to direct your friend, and soon they were parking across the street from a nice apartment building. ‘Way to be low key, Solomon.’ You thought before getting out of the car and into the building.

The lady at the front desk recognized D and allowed the three of you to pass without fuss, and D pressed for the elevator before heading up to the 5th floor. You and your friend followed D before they got out a key and used it. There was some folk music playing from the kitchen, and Solomon came around the corner.

“Well... Y/N… seems like we need to talk.” Solomon said before D escorted your friend into the kitchen to give you two privacy. Solomon sat down and gestured for you to do the same. You sat on the couch and looked at your friend, and he sighed softly.

“First, I am glad that you have remembered Y/N… I… We were always hoping that you would be able to regain all your memories from Devildom fully…” Solomon began before you looked at him. “How long?” You asked quietly. He looked a little surprised by your tone of voice but soon regained his composure.

“It’s been 6 months and a few days.” You looked down and shook slightly before feeling the pressure behind your chest begin to build. 6 months… without your boys, and them without you. How are they doing? Were they ok?

“Are they ok?” You asked as you looked back to Solomon. He took out his DDD and showed you a text from Lucifer, giving him an update. The text explained that everyone was still alive, at least, but nothing was the same without you. Everyone had shut themselves out from each other, and Diavolo was trying to find ways to bring you back to Devildom. Lucifer asked how you were, and Solomon responded about the increasing pain and sick days. Lucifer responded with a plea to check on you before something happened.

You gave the DDD back to Solomon before wiping your eyes. You could feel his pain and hear his tone through a text. Your heart ached for Lucifer. To tell him you were alright and that everything would be fine. Solomon put the phone away and looked at you again. He gave you a handkerchief, and you thanked him quietly. He gave you the time you needed in silence before you took a shuddering breath in.

“Tell me… I need to know everything that happened.” You almost begged. Solomon nodded and faced you before beginning his tale.

**_6 months ago Devildom…._ **

****

**_There had been a celebration at Diavolo’s castle for the Prince’s birthday, and everyone was invited to come and pay their respects. You and the boys were there, naturally, and the party was going well._ **

**_“A toast to the Crown Prince of Devildom!” Lucifer said with a glass if Demonus raised in his hand and the other hand wrapped around your waist. Everyone raised their glasses and toasted loudly for Diavolo._ **

**_“Yes… a toast to my wonderful son.” A deep voice called from the entrance to the grand hall. The music stopped, and everyone faced the stranger. Diavolo and Lucifer both stood up straighter, and Lucifer pulled you closer to his side._ **

**_“Father… What a pleasant surprise. I was not aware you were coming to the party tonight.” Diavolo said in a pleasant tone._ **

**_The Devil King, Zagan, entered the hall and surveyed over the demons. He was taller than Beel, and Diavolo put together, black hair that was slicked back and bull horns coming out from the sides of his head. His eyes were just black and soulless as a shark’s. The aura that came from the King was as cold as ice, and no one breathed a word in his presence._ ** **_Diavolo gave Lucifer a look, who gently hid you behind him, and you gripped Lucifer’s coat in response. Zagan stood before his son and nodded._ **

**_“I thought you weren’t awake, Father. I would have prepared something in your honor.” Diavolo said before Zagan shook his head. "_ ** **_I am merely here… to see my son on his 3000 th year of existence. Nothing more, but there is something that caught my eye instead.” Zagan said before stepping over to Lucifer._ **

**** **_“My King.” Lucifer greeted with respect. Zagan held his hand up and gestured for him to move aside. Lucifer paled but did as the King asked and moved to reveal you behind him._ ** **_“Mortal girl…” Zagan began before leaning down to inspect you closer. You kept very still and only focused on him. His eyes honestly were captivating and held you in their trance._ **

****

**_The 6 brothers were all behind Diavolo and Lucifer, waiting for the moment that you needed them or that Zagan would leave you be. Diavolo moved his hand to Lucifer and Mammon’s shoulders. He looked at Levi, Asmo, Beel, Satan, and Belphie and shook his head no. There was no interfering when the King was present._ **

**_"_ ** **_Tell me, mortal... Why are you here?” Zagan asked as he began to circle you. The hairs on the back of your neck began to stand up, your voice almost coming out as silence, but you willed the words through your lips._ **

**" _I_** ** _am part of the exchange program in Devildom. Diavolo chose me, another human, and 2 angels to study here. Bring everyone together and all that.” You said nervously. You looked to Lucifer for help, but he was unable to move due to Diavolo holding him back with one hand on his shoulder._ ** **_“Interesting. Not that I care for Diavolo’s affairs, and Devildom is his to command, but something is interesting about you. Why do you smell of the Avatar of Pride?” Zagan asked._ **

**_"_** ** _We were standing close to each other a moment ago…” You begin, but Zagan turned fully and was in your face in a fraction of a second. You gasped as he scared you. Piercing eyes were glaring into your soul. "_ ** **_That is no reason you smell of his essence… do you lay with the Avatar of Pride?” Zagan asked as he leaned in closer to you._ **

**_You took a step back and looked at the King. You blushed at his question, and before you could answer, Zagan had turned his back on you, and his attention was on Lucifer and Diavolo._ **

****

**_“Avatar of Pride… Laying with a mere mortal… Diavolo, surely you see something indecent about this situation! He is a demon. He should be feasting on her soul and leaving her body for the lessers to carve up and use as they please. He has no use for a pathetic human. Demons are what they are, but there is no need for mixing of the bloodlines. Especially when you can control him with just a command Diavolo. Have I not raised you, right boy? Have the centuries made you soft to the way things are in Hell and Devildom?” Zagan began, and Lucifer looked angry at the words being spoken, but his loyalty to Diavolo would prevent him from ever speaking out against the King… but you had no ties to the crown…_ **

**_“How dare you!” You said as something deep within you snapped at his harsh words at your amazing lover. Diavolo and Lucifer panicked and began to hush you, but the King was already back in front of you._ **

**_"_ ** **_Speak those words again, girl, and they will be your last. You have no power in this realm.” Zagan snorted at you. There was a flicker of red that passed through his eyes as if a fire were starting to burn behind the blackness._ **

**_“I may not have power here, but I know that you are being brutish and hostile to your son and his guests. It is not your place to call out demons like that. No, maybe King of Devildom, but you are the one without power here.” You said. T_ ** **_he other demons, angels, and Solomon quietly gasped at your brave words, and Lucifer was by your side in an instant. He began to pull you away when Zagan grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you up to his face when he was standing at full height._ ** **_He squeezed your wrist, and you cried out in pain. Diavolo was calling out to Zagan._ **

**_"_ ** **_Father, please. She does not know her place. She misspoke…” Diavolo began._ **

**_“Silence, boy! It seems that I have been away for too long; this human needs to learn her place… either in her own realm or in Hell for the rest of eternity.” Zagan bellowed before moving his other hand to around your throat. He began to squeeze slowly on this hand around your neck, and you began to thrash and claw at his hand. The boys were gathering around and pleading with Zagan to let you go._ **

**_“No! Please wait!” Lucifer cried out as you almost passed out from lack of oxygen. Zagan let go, and you cough harshly. Gasping for air as you willed the black dots in your visions to go away._ **

**_“Please.. punish me instead. I am the one who began this relationship with the human. I knew it was wrong, but I was selfish. My King…” Lucifer begged while he was on one knee in front of Zagan._ ** **_The king looked intrigued at the proposal and took his hand away from your throat. He looked at Lucifer for genuineness and apparently approved the deal since he tossed you to the other Avatars._ ** **_Beel caught you and checked you over before cradling you close to him. Your vision was blurred a little, but you saw the black shadow moving over to Lucifer._ **

**_“Well… How should the punishment fit the crime? Your powers and title for her soul? Maybe I should kill her to save us time.” Zagan began. Lucifer looked up and shook his head._ **

**_“If I may… Banishment. Send her back to the human world where she belongs.” Lucifer said. You struggled out of Beel’s grasp and were still being held back by Mammon and Satan. You began to cry as Lucifer’s eyes met yours._ ** **_How… how were you supposed to live… breath… be without Lucifer or the others. Devildom was your home now, and you never wanted to leave. Lucifer looked back up to Zagan, and he smirked._ **

**_"_ ** **_I will only accept your deal if she has her memories erased completely.”_ ** **_Lucifer put on a stoic look and said that he would agree to that deal. The brothers began to argue and plead with Lucifer to find another way. Asmo and Belphie were already pleading with Diavolo to speak to his father, but the Prince was standing back in silence._ **

**_Lucifer stood up, and Zagan watched as he approached Mammon, Satan, and you. He gently took your hand and eased you away from your best friend in Devildom._ **

**_“No, Big Bro, ya can’t do this! There has to be another way!” Mammon shouted at Lucifer, but the eldest snapped back at Mammon._ **

**_"Would you rather her be dead, Mammon! This is the only way!" Lucifer sneered before he brought himself back into control. Lucifer brought you close for a moment and whispered in your ear._ **

**_“The spell I cast will not take the memories away forever. Just like a dam holds back water, this spell will do the same. I take no joy in doing this, my love. Knowing you are alive brings me some peace. I love you, Y/N… now and forever.” He whispered before kissing your forehead one last time, then he took your face within his palms and chanting an ancient language._ **

**_You glanced up at Lucifer and began to try and burn his face into your mind. His raven hair, his smooth deep voice, the way he kissed you so sweetly after a long day at RAD while he was buried in a mountain of paperwork, the way he held you every night and held you tighter after you made love. This... this was the Lucifer you wanted to remember, not the one with a solitude tear trekking down his cheek as he loses the one he loves once again._ **

**_Beel was holding back Mammon, and others were shouting your name, but soon everything faded to black._ **

****

“It was Barbatos who brought you back to the human world. He tucked you into your bed and set me up here to watch over you. Little D followed about a day later.” Solomon said as he finally finished his story. You had begun to cry when Solomon talked about Lucifer taking your punishment, and soon the sobs were too much to hold back, and you were crying in full fits. D and your friend came from the kitchen and began to comfort you.

“I… I’m so sorry!” You cried out as you hugged your best friend. Solomon had begun to caress your hair gently. He hushed you quietly and allowed you to let out all the emotions that were piled up for 6 long months. After a while, you finally calmed down and cried out all you could. D brought you water and some pain relievers. Solomon looked at his watch and then at you.

“It’s just about time for school to be over in Devildom…” He smiled. You looked at him and then your friend. They nodded quietly and hugged you tightly one last time. “Come back anytime. I’ll be here.” You squeezed your friend and thanked her for everything. You promised that you would come back as soon as you could. You stood up and looked at Solomon.

"Let’s go. Now please.” You said quietly. Solomon just chuckled and opened a portal in his living room. D stepped through first, and Solomon gestured you next. You nodded and stepped through to the blinding white light. Flashes indicated the passage from one world to the next, and soon the dark and familiar landscape of Devildom appeared around you.

“Welcome back, Y/N,” Solomon said as he was right next to you. Little D was close by as well and was soon eagerly pulling at your pant leg to lead you to the Demon Lord’s Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely cliff hanger to keep everyone hooked! I'm sorry about the long update wait, school and finals were taking up all my time, but I'm back for about a week before the grind hits again. Hopefully, this semester won't be awful and I'll be able to finish this story. Thank you all for sticking by this story and me as well. Greatly appreciate it!


	5. A Joyous Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back in Devildom after a long time away. How will the boys respond to this?

Devildom... still as dark as you remembered, and you couldn’t be happier to see it. The purple hues that surround this home realm of yours soothe your soul and make you feel finally at ease after months of despair.

Solomon and Little D were next to you as you arrived at Lord Diavolo’s castle. You felt your heart clench and stopped mid-stride. “Y/N? What is it?” Solomon asked. You looked at Solomon and frowned.

“What if Diavolo doesn’t want me back? Maybe he agreed with his father in private and he throws me back into the human world with no memories this time…” You began to panic before Little D came to you.

“Lord Diavolo does not agree. He sent Solomon to oversee you. To keep you safe and to help you remember… he thinks your special, you are the only one who has helped the brothers after Lilith. You make Devildom a better place.” Solomon agreed and took your hand and squeezed it gently. You took a small breath in and felt the anxiety pull back from you and you nodded. “You’re right. No time for fear.” You said mostly to yourself. Both of them nodded and went to the front doors. Solomon knocked and D stayed by your side.

Barbatos opened the door with his signature calm smile and looked straight at you. “Welcome back Y/N. I have been expecting you. Please do come in.” He said before stepping aside for the three of you. D scooted along inside with Solomon and you followed in the rear before the door was closed behind you. You turned to look at Barbatos and smiled fondly at your friend. He smiled back before looking around for a moment and breaking character… he hugged you gently. You were slightly taken back by the gesture, but you returned the hug and soon the moment was over.

“How we have all missed you dearly Y/N. There has been little to no joy from Lord Diavolo since you were banished. The brothers have been aloof from our castle. Grief has stricken them deeply… one more so than the others.” Barbatos said before moving back to have you follow him. You strode up next to him and then looked at D.

“Thank you for everything. Next time I come over I’m bringing you lots of little cakes you love so much, and magazines.” You smiled happily. D did a little twirl before leaving into the corridor. Solomon stood behind you and Barbatos as you ventured into the west wing of the castle. Approaching a large wooden door, you could hear shouting from behind it. One distinctly was Diavolo and the other was muffled like it was further into the room. You tilted your head a little to hear more but Barbatos knocked and waited for a brief moment.

“Come in!” Diavolo said at the door and Barbatos looked at you then bowed respectfully. Solomon took the hint and walked away from the door with the demon butler. You took a small breath before opening the door. Diavolo’s office was large, rounded, and stacked with books on every shelf. A large mahogany desk sat in front of a fireplace and a red plush chair was completing the set. A large window overlooking Devildom was in full view as the curtains were pulled back and tied to the side.

“Y/N?! How... How could this be?!” Diavolo shouted as he came over to you and examined you thoroughly. You looked up and smiled at the Prince but soon a sudden gasp grabbed your attention away from him. Your eyes meet red and you felt your heart soar to the Celestial Realm above. Lucifer… in all his glory. His gloved hand was covering his mouth in shock. You stepped around the prince and went straight to your love. It was as if time had slowed when you were approaching Lucifer. Your heart began to race, your palms became sweaty, your limbs were on auto-control as you finally stepped in front of him.

“Lucifer.” You whispered to him. He brought his hand down from his mouth before he began to touch your cheeks. He brushed over your cheekbones with his knuckles before fully embracing your face with both hands. He looked you over completely and there was nothing but unshed tears in his eyes.

“Y/N.” He whispered back before taking you into his arms and tightly to his chest. You began to laugh and cry at the same time while he just trembled. You rubbed his back gently and felt the tears wetting the top of your head. Diavolo smiled and let out a hardy laugh. “Yes! What a joyous reunion.” He exclaimed before crossing his arms over his chest. You pulled back a little from Lucifer but felt him tug you back to him.

You looked up at your love and gently wiped the tears away from his cheeks. “I have missed you so much.” “Not as much as I have missed you, my beloved,” Lucifer said before pulling you in for a deep kiss. You hummed as your lips met and soon the world felt right again. Here in Lucifer’s arms you felt both free as a bird and grounded like a tree. Everything made sense when you were with your love, but the moment had to end as he let you go to take a breath. You quietly breathed and hugged yourself close to him again. He held you tightly before looking at Diavolo.

“We need a plan… if your father finds out about her being here… He may not be as merciful as before.” Lucifer said as he squeezed you gently. “Agreed… Maybe a change of scenery is best for planning about my father. You never know if he will ever appear here.” Diavolo said before grabbing a few notebooks. Lucifer nodded and began to gather up his supplies.

Diavolo took the opportunity to give you a proper hello hug and you smiled happily before hugging back. Lucifer smiled at the interaction and then gently took your hand to bring you back to his side. You stayed close to him while Diavolo opened the door and called out to Barbatos that he and Lucifer were leaving for the House of Lamentation. Finally, you were heading home. Back to the boys and hopefully finding a way to undo the mess you have made.

The walk back to the House was uneventful other than Lucifer continuously squeezing your hand randomly. Like he was checking you were still by his side. You leaned more into him as the House fell into view.

“Welcome home beloved,” Lucifer said softly. You nodded and could feel the cold energy radiating from the house. The usual feeling of warmth and liveliness were all but gone. Only a few lights were on in the mansion and you looked up at Lucifer.

“It has been... a trying time darling. Everyone was dealing in their own way. Mammon and Asmo went on a weeklong shopping trip, Beel is constantly hungry now, Belphie is sleeping more, Satan is angry and being a recluse, Levi hasn’t left his room in a week or so, and I… well... I have been doing nothing but working and arguing with them all. We… we are a mess without you Y/N.” Lucifer said bleakly You snuggled into Lucifer again and sighed. “We are gonna have to fix that then. When we get inside, call a meeting for everyone. I’ll be in the living room waiting.”

Lucifer nodded and soon was opening the door to the house. Everything was the same as when you last remembered walking out the door, but there was no life. No running to the door to greet you, no shouting matches from other floors. There was a small rustling in the kitchen but soon it faded to an eerie quiet. Your hand was gently cradled by Lucifer’s and a soft kiss placed along your knuckles. “We will be down in the living room in 5 minutes.” You nodded to him and cupped his cheek gently before leaving with Diavolo to await your boys.

You sat on the couch facing towards the door and were almost on the edge of your seat. Diavolo sat next to you and smiled softly. “They will be overjoyed to see you again. Have no concerns about that Y/N.” He said quietly. You nodded and wrung your hands together to shake away the nerves.

“I know, but honestly this is all my fault. Had I not been such a… a human about things I never would have spoken up to your father and none of this would have ever happened.” You said back before looking at your Prince.

“True, but that is what separates you from everyone else in this realm. You are brave, confident, and just passionate about the things you care about to speak up when something is not right. That makes you human as well. We demons submit in a lot of ways but humans… humanity… you always amaze me by speaking your mind. It never ceases to amaze me Y/N that you continue to surprise me and every demon each day you spend here in Devildom.” Diavolo said as he took your hand gently. “We will figure out a way to speak to my father, I will intervene more this time if needed. He will not be the one in charge. I am the ruler of Devildom, and my word will be the final one.” You smiled at Diavolo and hugged him again. Before too much longer there was a long line of approaching footsteps. You pulled back from Diavolo and stood up, expecting the onslaught as soon as they entered the room.

“I don’t see why ya called us in here Lucifer! It’s not like…” Mammon was shouting before he entered the room and saw your face. You saw the white-haired demon and smiled. Your first guy was standing there shocked enough to be speechless.

“Hi, Mammoney.” You said before he stalked over to you and looked you up and down. The other boys came into the room and were stunned as well. Mammon took your hand gently and pressed it against his own.

"Treasure… that is what you are.” You said softly to him. They were your and his secret words. They conveyed everything between you two and Mammon began to shudder before tears streaked down his tanned face. “Y/N!” He wailed before holding you close and crying into your neck. You rubbed his back and soon the others were upon you. Touching your hair, feeling your skin against their own, and just recommitting your scent to their memories. Asmo kept kissing you on the cheek and begged for you never to leave again, Satan was quietly petting your hair, Beel was attempting a group hug, Levi trying to get out of said group hug, and Belphie wormed his way to your side and snuggled close to you and kept asking about how you got back.

Lucifer and Diavolo watched and allowed the brothers an adequate amount of time before you looked at Lucifer with a hint of pleading for help in your eyes. “Alright, everyone. Y/N is still human… we need to back away and give her some space.” Lucifer said calmly and all the boys pulled back slowly. Mammon was the last to let you go and he kept by your side regardless of Lucifer’s request.

“We do have another issue to deal with at this time. How are we going to talk to your father about Y/N and letting her return to Devildom?” Lucifer asked as he looked at Diavolo.

“That is the tricky part. My father is not known to be merciful about these things, but he has never interfered with Devildom before… so what changed?” Diavolo asked before he began to pace slowly. Lucifer sat down next to you and Mammon and began to think as well.

“Maybe he felt my presence here? He probably isn’t fond of humans or angels.” You offered. Diavolo nodded and kept pacing. Lucifer took your hand and laced your fingers with his own. You squeezed his hand gently as you scooted closer to him to allow the 6 others to snuggle around you. The brothers seemed to fit together like a puzzle somehow and all of them were close to you and touching some part of you.

Mammon was sitting next to you and had his head on your shoulder, Beel and Belphie were on the floor sitting against the couch with Beel having a hand on your leg and Belphie was laying his head on your knee, Asmo and Satan were standing behind you with Asmo’s hand in your hair gently running through it. Satan was just there behind you, but you could feel the brush of his fingers over the nape of your neck occasionally. Levi was on the other side of Mammon and his tail was behind Mammon and gently curled around your free wrist. It was almost blissful to be back with your boys and them loving on you so tenderly.

“My father has never really been on for fondness. He was always indifferent towards every one... even demons. That’s why he left Devildom to me.” Diavolo said as you finally came back to the conversation. Lucifer nodded and kept thinking.

“What if I just went to him and spoke to him?” You offered. “It could work, maybe he would see me in a more respectful light…” You began but multiple hands were squeezing you gently.

"Love I don’t think that is a wise idea. Zagan is ruthless. Speaking to him is not the best course of action.” Lucifer said gently before kissing your temple. You nodded and looked back at Diavolo. He looked frightened, which was the first time you had ever seen him emote something other than happiness. Diavolo ran his hand through his auburn hair and sighed heavily. You felt guilty for causing him so much trouble and looked away sadly. Mammon noticed the change in you and leaned in and brushed his cheek against yours. You smiled and whispered to him. “Open with the affection now?”

"Only cause ya sad and all..” Mammon defended but you just smiled and leaned into him for a moment. He was always the one, besides Lucifer, that could make you smile and bring your spirits up from any sort of funk you were having that day. Asmo began to braid your hair and that made you feel good as well. His hands were always gentle, and it was heaven when he would take some time to play with your hair as you napped with him.

“I will continue to think about this matter. Lucifer… keep her here and out of sight from any other demon until we can think of something.” Diavolo said as he was frustrated at the lack of any progress being made. “Yes my Lord,” Lucifer said before kissing your hand gently and rising to his feet. Belphie jumped on the opportunity and took over Lucifer’s spot before snuggling into you. You smiled and wiggled him closer for better heat transfer and comfort. Belphie sighed and soon was asleep on your shoulder.

Asmo finished his braid and kissed the top of your head. “Beautiful as always.” “Thanks, Asmo. I appreciate the braid and the fingers through my hair.” You said back before looking up to see your lusty demon boy. He smiled brightly before gracing your forehead with a kiss. Mammon shooed him away and then snuggled into your neck more. You rolled your eyes at his antics but were too happy to say anything to the greedy boy.

Lucifer returned and looked upon his family with fondness. In all his time as a demon, he had never seen everyone so quiet and content. You truly had changed them all and had each of the brothers wrapped around your finger. Lucifer came back and sat in the chair across from the group and kept his eyes trained on you. You looked up at Lucifer and smiled brightly at your man. He still had the ability to make your heart swoon even when he was just sitting or looking at you. He smiled back and then sat back to relax a bit.

Time passed slowly between you and the brothers but soon Beel was hungry and that broke the serene quiet. You chuckled and looked at Lucifer.

“Can we order in from Hell’s Kitchen? I’m really craving some of their fried bat wings with that yummy fire sauce they serve it with.” Lucifer just smiled and got out his DDD.

“Everyone tell me what you want... One at a time.” Lucifer said after all the brothers began to talk at once. Beel went last as he had the biggest order, but no one complained about it. Lucifer stepped into the other room to place the order and Satan sat down in his chair.

“You and Belphie are so mean.” You giggled. Satan just smirked and then winked. Belphie hummed and shrugged. Beel rubbed your leg gently and went under the pant leg to touch your skin. You leaned over a bit and ran a hand through his orange hair. Beel hummed and squeezed your calf gently. You leaned back and allowed the two brothers on your flank to resettle. Lucifer came back in and just shook his head. “Losing my spot every time I move, I see.” He looked at you and went over to join Asmo behind you. He gently tilted your head up and back before placing his lips onto yours.

You sighed as contact was made and loved the tenderness, he was showing you. The kiss ended too early for your liking, but you submitted to what Lucifer had wanted. Asmo awed happily while Satan and Levi were making barfing sounds. You again rolled your eyes at the brothers and felt Mammon squeeze your side where he had slid his hand. “I’m not forgetting about you Mammoney.” You said to him quietly. Mammon just nodded and kept breathing you in and holding on tightly. Lucifer saw the interaction but decided to let it slide. He knew the hurt Mammon was going through while you were away… it was the same pain he was experiencing. Having your love pulled away by force is something that they never wanted to experience again.

The time came to get food and Lucifer called Satan and Beel to come with him to help with the bags. Both boys nodded and Beel took his hand away slowly. “Be safe please.” You asked the boys. Lucifer and Satan nodded while Beel just smiled. You heard the front door close and you sighed.

“Ok boys… As much as I love snuggling, I do have to pee.” You said as you started to get up. Mammon and Levi let go easily but Belphie whined. “No... Stay... be my pillow Y/N.” He asked. “I’ll be back in a minute or two. Just gotta do my human thing really quick.”

“Wish you were a demon… wouldn’t have to leave us then,” Belphie muttered back before letting you go. You patted his head gently before leaving for the nearest bathroom.

“Say that again Belphie…” Mammon said looking at his youngest brother with a glint in his eye. “I said I wish she was a demon. Then she wouldn’t have to leave and use the bathroom.” Belphie said with his head tilted in confusion.

“That’s it! We have to turn Y/N into a demon! Then Zagan can’t force her out of Devildom!” Mammon shouted as he stood up excitedly.

“I can’t believe I’m actually saying this but… wow good idea Mammon,” Asmo said uncrossing his arms from his chest. Mammon scoffed and brushed his hair back a little.“The Great Mammon only has good ideas,” Mammon said triumphantly before you came back into the room giggling.

  
“Said the one who took me into the forest at night looking for wild money flowers. Best lie Satan ever made up.” You laughed. Asmo, Levi, and Belphie all laughed as well and Mammon just shrugged it off. “No no Y/N! We have the solution to all of this!” Mammon said as he came over to you excitedly. He took your hands and rubbed them softly. “We are going to turn you into a demon. That way Zagan can’t make you leave again.”

“That will not happen!” Lucifer bellowed as he entered the room with bags of food. Satan and Beel were behind him as well. “Nothing is going to happen to her!” He shouted again. Mammon jumped back and you went over to Lucifer. “Hey... Love easy it was just an idea.” You said to him. You took a few of the bags and then Lucifer’s hand before getting everyone to the kitchen to grab food and drinks.

The distraction worked… only for a moment. Once everyone was settled at the table Lucifer looked at Mammon again.

“How would turning Y/N help our situation? Mammon, Zagan would just kill her outright and she would never return! Is that what you want!” Lucifer shouted. “Of course not! It’s a good idea ya know! If she is a demon, he won’t hurt her! He would let her be like the rest of us!” Mammon shouted back. You tried to intervene again but this time the whole table was fighting with each other. Asmo, Levi, and Belphie backed the idea while Beel and Satan were against it wholeheartedly.

You were trying to calm everyone down when a sudden knock on the door silenced everyone. Lucifer stood up from the head of the table and looked at you worriedly before leaving the room. Mammon and Beel stood up and stood on both sides of your chair. Your heart began to race at the thought of it being Zagan. What would he say? What would he do to the boys? You were willing to beg for forgiveness this time, the boys meant more to you than anything else in the 3 realms.

Lucifer came back into the room with Diavolo and Barbatos who both looked out of sorts. You were surprised at the appearance of the two but were more terrified about why they had come back.

“Zagan will be here shortly,” Diavolo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! This one was a fun chapter to write. Sorry, it took so long to get out, but editing is tough when 4 days a week you are studying nonstop. Anywho thank you for reading this lovely fic and for all the love you guys have shared with me. I appreciate you all so much, and get ready for one last chapter of goodness next time! Have a great day


	6. The Beginning of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagan is here and the boys scramble to find a way to keep you safe. What will happen if there is a fight? Is there a way you can save the day?

You could feel the blood draining from your face. Zagan… coming to the House of Lamentation to possibly kill you and the brothers. Your heart stopped before Beel growled.

“No. He can’t have Y/N!” Beel said before shifting into his demon form. That was possibly the loudest he has ever been, and it was terrifying if you were on the other side of his rage. He looked at Lucifer before gripping the back of your chair. “I won’t let her go again. None of us will.” Lucifer stood up and pushed a hand onto the table.

“I know you won’t... I don’t want her gone either… we need to think about a plan. Keeping Y/N is the only objective.” Lucifer said before looking at you and his face softened for a moment. You stood up and looked at all your boys.

“This is my fault. I have to right the wrong I caused. Please… let me talk to Zagan first before anyone starts to fight or anything else.” You pleaded with Lucifer and Diavolo. “He will kill you Y/N. On the spot potentially, I will not risk your safety…” Lucifer began before the door was pounded on. He stood up straight and looked at Beel and Mammon.

“Take her downstairs to the tomb and seal the doors with your powers. Satan and Belphegor go to Satan’s room and look up anything of import. Levi and Asmodeus stay near the stairwell and be the first line of defense for Beelzebub and Mammon.” Lucifer ordered before heading over with Diavolo to the door. All the brothers nodded and went to their positions.

“No, wait… Lucifer.” You called out before Beel picked you up and began to the stairs. Mammon was right behind him and Levi and Asmo caught up. “Please… Mammon, Beel, Asmo, Levi… Let me help. I know I can do this, please I can’t… I can’t let him die because of me.” You began to sob. Beel squeezed you gently before looking over his shoulder to his older brothers.

“Keep going, Beel. We need to keep her safe.” Mammon said seriously, Beel nodded, and soon the three of you were heading down the stairs. You could hear Asmo blow you a kiss and you sobbed a little harder.

The tomb was lit with candles and Mammon asked Beel to put you near the altar where the grimoire sits and Beel complied. He sat you down gently before taking off his big jacket and wrapping it around you. You looked up at your sweet boy and sniffled. He took a soft part of his jacket and wiped your face tenderly before kissing you on the forehead. “I have to help Mammon now.” He said softly before walking away. You watched and soon yellow and red magic began to flow through the room and was sealing the door in front of you.

‘C’mon think… I could use the pacts… but that would hurt them. What if Lucifer and Diavolo die because of me? What then? I... I have to..’ You thought before you stood up and let Beel’s jacket fall to the ground. You ran over and squeezed your hands into fists. “Mammon, Beelzebub… stop.” You commanded. Both of them froze and Mammon turned his head towards you.

“What the hell are ya doing? We are trying to save ya, ya stupid human!” Mammon shouted. “Y/N… please... we can’t lose you again,” Beel said softly.

“I know. I love you both so much and… I know this will work. I hate doing this to you, but I have got to try something before Diavolo, and Lucifer are killed because of me.” You said back to them before opening the door. “I don’t want to command you anymore… but I need some of your powers, please. Just to be sure I can save myself if it comes to that.”

Mammon and Beel looked at each other and then you before they closed their eyes and swirls of orange flew around you. You suddenly felt stronger, hungrier, more… alive than ever. You raised your hand and some magic flowed through your palm. “Thank you.” You said quietly before shutting the door and locking it with your magic. Mammon began to shout while Beel pounded on the door. You felt bad for leaving your sweetest boys there, but they would be safe. Running up the stairs both Levi and Asmo blocked your path.

“Move aside.” You commanded again. Both tensed up and moved aside unwillingly. You looked at them and frowned. “I don’t want anyone hurt because of me. I need to fix this… Please.. lend me some of your powers as well. I already have some of Mammon’s and Beel’s, but if I’m gonna do this I will need more power.” You said. Asmo sighed and pink magic surrounded you for a moment before seeping in. “I know you can do this… I want to help though. We all need to stand up to Zagan.”

“Asmo is right. Let me go get the two from the tomb.” Levi said before letting some of his power go as well. You felt the increase in strength and sighed softly.

“Yes, Levi and Asmo you can move. Asmo come with me to Satan’s room. Levi, you can unlock the door and get the boys up to the dining room.” You commanded and both were free to move to follow their command.

Asmo snuck you around the outer halls of the house before the both of you heard a roar from Zagan. “If she is not here where is the human!” You gasped quietly and wanted to run into the fight with Lucifer, but Asmo hurried you along to the staircase and up to the second floor. You knocked once before entering Satan’s room. He looked up and frowned. “Used the pact I see.” He said a little deadpan.

“Satan now is not the time. Please I need some of your power to stand up against Zagan. I know I can do this without bloodshed, but I want some insurance if it goes too far.” You explained. Belphie came from around the corner with some potion bottles and frowned.

“Stubborn human…” He said before purple spiraled around your wrists and infused quickly into the skin. “Thank you Belphie.” You smiled, you looked at Satan again and he just flicked his wrist. Green entered on the top of your hand, and it burned a little. “Lucifer is going to be so pissed at us,” Satan said before closing the book.

“He is, but he will be grateful you and I are alive more than he will be angry.” You smiled before turning with Asmo. “Grab some potions we are heading to the dining room.” Making your way to the dining room was easy, but the roaring and trembling of the house began to increase more. You looked around and heard shouting coming from the living room.

“Ok, we are all here… now what?” Mammon asked before coming over to your side. You side hugged him and began to think.

“If we all storm in there at once then Zagan will think it is an attack. I will go in alone and I want you guys to start to flank the other entrances to the living room. 3 per door please and just watch. If things get hairy then I will give a signal to ask for your help.” You explained. The others nodded and all looked at you worriedly. “I love you all. I will fix this and then… I’ll come home for good this time.” You promised before taking a step away from Mammon.

He grasped your hand and pulled you into a tight hug. “Don’t go dying on me again… you fight if he even looks at ya wrong. Got me?” He whispered in your ear. You nodded and pulled back to kiss his cheek.

All the brothers went out of the room and you looked at the door in front of you. The only thing separating you and Zagan. Months of separation and agony for all the House of Lamentation members and you were going to fix this. Right here and right now. You took a deep breath in and let it out before dramatically swinging the doors open and entering the large room. Lucifer and Diavolo both gasped as you walked in and Zagan just chuckled lowly.

“There she is. The defiant human wench.” He said with an almost sickly smile.

“Y/N! You need to go now! Run!” Lucifer shouted before taking a step towards you. Zagan was faster and he was already standing in front of you. Peering down at you with nothing but blackness in his eyes. You looked up and him and clenched your jaw to seem a little tougher. “Zagan… pleasure to see you again after these long months.” The Demon king laughed and shook his head.

“Still as stupid as you were before. Humanity never changes.” He said before beginning to circle you like prey. You kept your cool and let him survey you as he pleased. You looked to Lucifer who was just inching his way closer to you and Zagan. His eyes were pleading with you to run, to head his words and make a break for it. You just smiled softly at your love before the black robes stood in front of you again.

“Memories are back I presume?” Zagan asked. “They are. Took a little bit for me to remember everything, but nothing is left untouched in my mind.” You responded back politely. Zagan snorted like a bull and leaned down to your eye level. You kept eye contact with the black orbs before he stood up again. Zagan shook his head and sighed.

“You will never learn.” He said before slapping you across the room and into the wall. You hit with some force and then crumbled to the ground for a moment.

“Y/N!” Lucifer shouted before shifting into his demon form and Diavolo had to hold him back from attacking right then. The pain radiated through your back and shoulders, but you were able to stand after pulling yourself together. You shook the dust from your hair and looked at Zagan. “I didn’t come to fight you Zagan. I came to speak and that is all.” You said before beginning to walk over to him again. Zagan snorted again before he appeared in front of you again to strike.

This time you were prepared enough to focus some magic into a shield like Solomon had taught you before. The shield protected you but shattered after Zagan lifted his fist. The strike came again but faster, and you were only able to block after most of his momentum had pushed you onto your knees. Diavolo shifted into his demon form and came over to help but you lifted your free hand and made a barrier. Lucifer called to his brothers for help before he saw the barrier. He ran over to it and began to pound on it. “Y/N!”

Zagan caught you at a distracted moment and pulled you by the waist up before throwing you against the wall again. You bounced off it and landed on your feet. ‘Well… thank goodness that Mammon is the swift one.’ You thought before you started over to Zagan again.

“You are asking for death mortal.” He sneered before turning to face you completely. “Possibly, but I do want to speak to you. There doesn’t have to be anything more between us. I know you are angry for what you think is an immoral relationship, but it is not something for you to decide.” You began as you reached your tall foe.

Zagan picked you up by the waist and brought you to his level. You could feel the looseness in his grip. “How is it not for me to decide? I am the King of Devildom.” He began.

“Your son is king. You gave up everything to live underneath all of this. He is the one to say what is right and wrong in his domain.” You came back at him. Zagan squeezed you and you cried out a little. Lucifer and the brothers were breaking through the magic barrier with Diavolo, but only small pieces at a time. Lucifer looked up at you and pleaded to someone that you would make it out alive.

“Who gave him his domain? I did! I am the one who built this place in the beginning with God himself. Humans are only meant to be servants to us demonkind. Slaves for the deeds that caused them to be rejected from the heavenly realms.” Zagan squeezed again harder this time. ‘Not a smart plan to place yourself at his hand level in the first place.’ You thought to yourself.

“You may have been in control in the beginning, but you gave up that power to Diavolo!” You shouted back. “He is my king… not you.”

The barrier was finally broken by Diavolo and he flew up to his father. “Release her father! You gave up control to me and she is under my protection along with the House of Lamentation. She is not a puppet for you to toy with.” He commanded. His voice was deep, regal, and firm. Zagan scoffed at his son before he brought to his knee by a magical spell Diavolo pushed upon him. Zagan released you and soon you were on the floor with Lucifer by your side helping you up. Diavolo finished his incantation and Zagan was pinned to the ground by a number of chains. Diavolo came back to you and Lucifer and looked at you.

“This is your fight Y/N,” Diavolo said to you. Lucifer squeezed your hand gently before letting you go to Zagan again. “Worthless mortal. Hiding behind powerful beings... They are meant to kill you. Devour your soul!” He shouted as he flopped about.

“You’re right, but they won’t hurt me. See that is the thing about love, it makes you do things differently than you expected. I am here to stay Zagan. You can either kill me and I will be back as a demon because everyone knows that Heaven won’t let me in… or you can deal with me being human down here for a little while longer until I ask Lucifer to turn me. Your choice.” You snapped at the former king.

Zagan snorted and struggled for another few moments before stopping completely. “Only the foolish remain here of their own free will. With everything you have seen yet you wish to stay. I will allow you to remain here in peace, but… my price is that after a year Diavolo or Lucifer turn you into a demon or I shall return to do it myself.” He threatened.

“Deal.” You said before snapping your fingers and undoing the chains surrounding him. Zagan stood up and you magicked the room as it was before you had the altercation.

“Your strength will be untold once you turn. Remember our deal in the next coming months,” Zagan said before he turned and vanished into thin air. You let out a deep breath and sighed softly. ‘One year.’ You thought before a pair of arms wrapped around you from behind.

“What were ya thinking! Making a deal with him!” Mammon shouted right in your ear. You turned and looked at the white-haired demon and then just hugged him tightly. The little noise that came out of him was cute and he just hugged you in return. The others came over as well and group hugged you as well. Diavolo and Lucifer were looking at each other worriedly but soon you were able to wiggle free of the brothers and you practically launched yourself at Lucifer. He caught you and held you close to himself as he rocked you back and forth for a moment. You looked up at him and then Diavolo.

“Guess I made more trouble for you huh?” You asked a little sheepishly. Diavolo just uncrossed his arms and laughed. “Not at all Y/N. You will be a beautiful demon. The First Lady of the House of Lamentation, my father will be true to his word, but I have a feeling you will be a demon before he returns.” Diavolo said. You nodded before snuggling into Lucifer again. Lucifer hummed softly before looking at him.

“I know you are concerned about the change Lucifer, but it will be up to Y/N ultimately, and besides… she can take on my father with only herself and some of the power your brothers possess... She will be able to survive anything.” Diavolo reassured his friend. Lucifer nodded before letting you down to your feet. You were moving away from him, but his pride would only allow so much PDA in front of his boss and family.

Diavolo just laughed again before hugging you gently. “Always know I have your back and be good to Lucifer,” Diavolo whispered to you before kissing your cheek gently.

“I’ll see myself out Lucifer. We will speak more about this in a few days. Everyone has a weeks’ vacation from RAD and student council work. You may leave Devildom if you please, but might I recommend my beach home.” Diavolo said with a smile before leaving. Lucifer just shook his head at his boss, and you could hear Asmo and Mammon scream about the beach. The others were excited as well, minus Levi cause of yucky sand, you looked up at Lucifer and smiled.

“I guess we are hitting the beach for the next week.” You said softly. “I believe we are… Y/N… What you did today was reckless, and I could have lost you again and there would be no way for me to bring you back…” Lucifer began.

“Luci... I know, but I…” You started to interrupt before a finger was gently laid on your lips. You looked back into his ebony and ruby eyes and he smiled softly.

“If you had not done what you did there would have been bloodshed and we could have lost more than just your humanity. I appreciate your stubbornness to do things your way, but we will be discussing more about the upcoming year… after our vacation.” He finished before pulling his finger away. All you could do was smile and kiss your wonderful Morningstar. The brothers were gagging except for Asmo who cooed happily.

Being dragged away Asmo began to cry about missing the good stuff, the brothers began to chatter about the beach and what to bring. They all left, leaving you and your love in the privacy of your moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT GUYS! The first story in Obey Me Fandom done! That took a very long time to finish, but nursing school has been kicking my butt and now that finals are done I can breathe for a month or so.
> 
> Thank you everyone for sticking with this story, for bookmarking it, for liking it, for even giving it a chance! You all are amazing and I can't wait to get more writing done with these characters. I love my boys and I love all of you. Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this first part! I really hope that you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a kudos, a comment, or anything if you desire. Hoping the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks again and have a great day!


End file.
